vescrutiasitefandomcom-20200216-history
Sheng Koudoutai
Sheng Koudoutai is a Jounin of the Twilight Village and a proud member of of Mahk-X Kham's Mafia team Weapon X who has the ability to control the 12 animals of the chinese zodiac which abilities vary from armor transformations, weapon transformation, and animal summons. Apperance Sheng will normally wears a light black cloths along with large black boots which is alway covered by a long jacket that reaches down to his legs. Besides his normal cloths Sheng will alway have two weights (10,000 lbs. each) connected to his shoulders as well as two leg weights (100 lbs. each) which he uses for training. Also the one thing Sheng is neve seen without are his Zodiac Bead which is the medium used to summon it 12 Zodiac Animals. These beads area awayls around his neck and Sheng has neve without these beads and he has never been seen trying to take them off. Personality Mostly who ever Sheng talks to he normally has a respectful tone until he gets to know the person which will affect how Sheng will continue to act toward a person whether it is friendly or hostile. Although despite being cheerful most of the time Sheng can be put in a negative mood if his is constantly told of his own weakness which is a sensitive topic because of his own insecurity about his power even though he is fairly strong. History Sheng was born in a far off village where there were no longer any real ninja. After a great war had passed and a time of peace was founded in the village, the elders of the village decided to band the practice and study of ninjustu though out the village to help up hold the peace. All those who were already ninja ether left the village or denounced their title as ninja and learned to live normal lives. Although many villagers both young and old tried to secretly practice ninjutsu on the outskirts of the village or in hidden areas within the village. Although they were quickly caught and ether exiled, jailed, or given severally punished. Soon enough ninjutsu slowly began to disappear from the village no one brave enough to fight back except for one person which was Sheng. After discovering a secret cave on the ege of the village Sheng would visit the cave on a regular basic and practice his families’ secret ninjutsu. After a while Sheng began to grow tired of his secrete training and decided to leave the village to find a place where he could openly practice ninjutsu and become a strong ninja. Although before Sheng left he felt it was time to show the village how badly they actually needed ninja. So the night before Sheng left, under the dead of night Sheng would released his practiced powers upon the unprepared village and burned it to the ground leaving everyone alive so they could see how important ninja were to their way of life. Sheng since destroying his village has traveled the world looking for a place that values the importance of the shinobi. He soon arrives at the Twilight Village and becomes a ninja of this village and begin his long mission to become a strong talented ninja. Powers and Abillities Kekkei Genkai Sheng's Kekkei Genkai gives him the ability to manipulate and control his families Chinese Zodiac beads which host the spirits of all 12 animals within the Chinese Zodiac which can be summoned though Sheng's Zodiac Energy which powers them. When first summoned each animal will appear in a small spirit type form, in this from Sheng will start his my manipulation of them. When used in battle while Sheng can use a small portion of their natural abilities and also using more Zodiac Energy each zodiac animal can use one of three special abilities. Weapon Transformation: This allows the summoned Zodiac animal to transform into a type of weapon which also uses whatever type of element they can use. These weapons are very durable and when actually destroyed they will return to their spirit Physical Summoning: This will bring the Zodiac animal in to the real world with a physical body. The body will reflect what ever Zodiac animal is brought out from the beads (so if the Zodiac animal is the dragon the physical body will be that of a dragon). Along with the body in this form the Zodiac animal has a more free use of his/her abilities but the Zodiac animal is still under my control. This form also creates a very strong mental link with me and the Zodiac animal making are attack more in unison and on point. Body Armor: '''This ability will turn the Zodiac animal into pure Zodiac Energy that will completely cover my body. The energy will then take on the form of strong armor that will reflect the fused Zodiac animal. While this energy is around me I will take on the abilities of what ever Zodiac animal I use with this. This mean I will gain the speed, flexibility, strength, and what ever other abilities they have. Although at my current rank I can only do this with one Zodiac animal and only a few times. Current Zodiac Aimals '''Dragon: '''This Zodiac animal is very strong, self-assured, proud, fiery, passionate, and decisive. When summoned from the zodiac beads Zodiac Dragon gives Sheng the ability to breath, create and manipulate fire. Zodiac Dragon use the Physical Summoning ability which turns him into a medium sized Chinese Dragon that can breath fire and fly though the air. '''Tiger: This Zodiac animal is unpredictable, rebellious, colorful, powerful, and daring. He can use the Weapon Transformation turning him into a very strong shield. When summoned Zodiac Tiger gives Sheng a large amount of strength and stamina. This shield has the ability to not only bite opponents but also shoot large metal spikes from the mouth on the shield. Rooster: This Zodiac animal is practical, scientific, and responsible. When summoned Zodiac Rooster gives Sheng increased speeds as well as wind manipulation. He uses the Physical Summoning ability which turns Zodiac Roosert into a small chick with glasses and a large scarf. Although small it is extremely fast and has a super strong, long, sharp, and durable beak which mixed with its speed makes him very deadly. Snake: '''This Zodiac animal is a deep thinker, wise, mystic, and cold. When summoned Zodiac Snake gives Sheng increased flexibility, grip, and also gives Sheng the ability to collapse my bones and reconnect them at will. Zodiac Snake can use the Weapon Transformation turning into a cobra ax that has the ability to stretch the cobra head section to great lengths. The ax is also coated in a strong nerve poison that will slowly paralyze the opponent. '''Monkey: This Zodiac animal is a motivator, improviser, quick-witted, and reckless. When summoned Zodiac Monkey gives Sheng increased speed, agility, balance, and acrobatics. Zodiac Monkey can use the Weapon Transformation turning into a long staff. This staff can be charged with chakra to release large burst of energy with each strike. This is also applied to being charged with element chakras to create different affect. The final ability of this staff is that it can change in size and length depending on how much chakra I pour into it. Also a new ability of using Zodiac Monkey allows Sheng to be able to use wood control. Ox: This Zodiac animal is dependable, ambitious, calm, and hardworking. When summoned Zodiac Ox gives Sheng increased strength, durability, and control over earth allowing Sheng to use earth jutsu. Zodiac Ox can use the Armor Transformation causing Sheng to transform into and armor with no shirt but long sleeves that covered his arms, and large and long pant that had fur on them and covered in ox designs. Also sticking out from Sheng's shoulders would be two large horns that can extend at will. In this form Sheng's overall strength and durability become even great making it easy to cause massive damage to his opponent. Dog: This Zodiac animal is honest, intelligent, straightforward, loyal, and amicable. When summoned Zodiac Dog gives Sheng increased senses which include strong hearing and strong smell as well as control over lighting allowing me to use lighting jutsu. Zodiac Dog can use the Physical Summoning ability which turns him into a large wolf the looks as if it is made out of crackling blue-white energy. While in this form Zodiac Dog can move as fast a lighting, release surges of lighting from its fur, summon lighting bolts from the sky and also jump long distances appearing in the landing spot like a large bolt of lighting shocking anything close enough. Ram: '''This Zodiac animal is Righteous, sincere, sympathetic, mild-mannered, shy, and artistic. When summoned Zodiac Ram gives Sheng increased durability in the head area allowing him to head butt though steel as well as control over light energy allowing Sheng to use light jutus. Zodiac Ram can use the Armor Transformation causing Sheng to gain a large black armor, a helmet strapped to his side, and a large black axe like object that would crackle with light energy. Also on the back of the armor is a large drum that seemed to always glow with energy. In this from Sheng is able to release multiple light based attacks as well have having a durable body that can charge though a mountain. '''Boar: This Zodiac animal is gallant, sturdy, sociable, peace-loving, patient, loyal, and hard-working. When summoned he transforms my stomach in to that of an acid filled black hole. This means while Zodiac Boar I am constantly hunger for something to eat which he heard though the constant loud growls that come from my stomach. To cope with this Zodiac Boar also gives me super strong teeth and acid like drool so I can eat anything I can get toward my mouth eating it and converting it into spare energy. Also when I feel like it I can take the items ingested and converted them into explosive balls or beams of energy that can be expelled at will with great accuracy. Zodiac Boar can use Armor Transformation causing me to gain a large amount of bulk and a samurai like armor, skull shoulder guards, a skull helmet and two swords. In the armor my abilities are just the same but I can open my mouth and it can act as a large vacuum to suck in near by object and even my opponent if they are not careful. Horse: This Zodiac animal is quick-witted, changeable, earthy, perceptive, talkative, and agile. When summoned he give my an incredibly amount of leg strength which raises my kicking power as well as my speed to the point where my leg can begin to generate heat because of the mass friction being created by the movements of my legs. This however is stopped with Zodiac Horse’s second ability which allows me to control and create water and ice. Zodiac Horse can use armor transformation giving me armor in the form of a large armored centaur with a large shield and spear which would surge with Ice and Zodiac energy around the spear, shield, the top of the helmet, and around the legs. This form only increases my ice and water abilities, speed, and overall durability. Rabbit: This Zodiac animal is good friend, kind, sensitive, soft-spoken, amiable, and elegant. When summoned this Zodiac Animal gives me amazing jumping ability to the point where I can jump off of water and even air, and it slightly rises my kicking ability and my speed but not as much compared too many of my other Zodiac Animals. He uses the Physical Summoning ability which strongly turns him into a small a cyber like rabbit which actually stands on two legs. In this form Zodiac Rabbit uses a gun which releases green energy bullets that take the form a rabbits when first fired. Zodiac Rabbit also seems to have small boosters on his feet and back to move at faster speeds. Techniques and Abilities Geass: '''Gained from L.L. after joining the Twilight Sheng geass goes into affect after he is able to make eye contact with his opponent. Sheng's geass causes his opponent to have temporary loss of their sense of direction. It will only last 6 minutes which means for those 6 minute while they can still fight it becomes much harder although this ability can only be done 2 time per fight. . So if you are hit with my geass and then I appear to the right of you with a punch. While your mind would try and counter my punch with your punch while in your mind you see you arm going to the right it would in reality be going toward the ground. (up=right, right=down, left=up, down=left) '''Storm Flame: '''This is a dying will flame that is a super condensed version of ones aura manifested on the physical plane. The Storm Flame or Tempesta is the most offensive flame ever. As its description implies its ability is "Degeneration" it has the ability to corrode and destroy whatever it touches, even other energy sources, and flames. The stronger the user with the flame and the more pure it is the stronger the degeneration ability. '''Enhanced Durability: '''Sheng body has a fairly high tolerance for pain and durability due to his training with people like Kham and his daughter TJ who push him far past his limits, and also beat him to a pulp before putting him back together. '''Enhanced'' Stamina:'Sheng has high stamina able to go a few day without sleep or even a lot of food able to keep going as long as he keeps himself hydrated. '''Enhanced Speed: '''Sheng normally has weights one on each shoulder that weight 10,000 pounds each giving a normal total weight of 20,175 pound but is still able to move very fast with them on. Although once these weights are removed Sheng is able to move at speeds that are almost at par with the speed of light. Weapons and Tool '''Zodiac Katana: Outside of his Zodiac weapons the only other weapon Sheng has is a Katana he grabbed from his family shrine before he destroyes and left his old village. This katana just like Sheng's own body is able to absorb and use the elemental abilities of each zodiac animal Sheng summons. '''Training Weights: '''Sheng normally has a pair shoulder weights on that weight 10,000 pounds each and a pair of leg weights that weight 100 pounds each. Category:Jounin Category:List of Characters